


Dear Depression

by SomeSuperHero



Series: Comfortably Numb [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Letter, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Series: Comfortably Numb [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923256
Kudos: 3





	Dear Depression

Dear Depression, 

You win,

Signed (Y/N)


End file.
